


With All of You

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole and His Dads, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Cole enjoys moments like this in the tavern when everyone is happy and peaceful.





	With All of You

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

Cole hummed, laughing at the vibration.

Blackwall’s hand paused, but resumed gently stroking through his newly cut hair when Cole smiled up at him, the feelings of worryconfusion ebbing away.

Cole was… happy.

Bull had dragged Krem onto his lap and was explaining an old fight to him.

Varric had put aside his writing and was doodling small pictures in the margins.

Solas caught his eye from across the tavern.

The pulse of worrydutyshame was less here, and Solas smiled at Cole.

Cole was happy here, happy in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

It was... good.


End file.
